Red and White Spiders
by DragonRiderNinja
Summary: Two new Spider heros are sent to New York by Dr Strange to make things right between Peter and MJ after the deal with Mephisto is made. Can they reunite Peter and MJ and stop Mephisto for good. Please Read and Review
1. Arrival

Peter

"…THAT WEB SWINGER IS A MENACE TO SOCITIY! A PUBLIC MENACE! A TWO BIT CRIMINAL…" JJ started shouting again as I walked into his office with my latest batch of photos from my last battle with Doc Ock.

He grabbed at them and I leaned against the wall then flinched slightly from the bruise on my back. He threw away one after another before looking at one in the middle and I covered my ears.

"ROBERTSON!"

Joe soon came into the room and we shared a polite nod before he turned to J.J. "You shouted," he said.

J.J. handed him the photo. "Run this on the front page," he barked.

"Headline?" Joe asked wearily.

"Spider-Man and Doc Ock Rampage!" he said waving his hand in front of him.

I saw Joe's usual frown appear. "**Jonah** he doesn't rampage," he said and I smiled.

At least I have one ally here I thought.

"Robertson," J.J. growled.

Joe held up his hands. "I'll take care of it," he said before he turned and walked out of the office.

I walked forward as J.J. pulled his note pad forward and wrote a quick note. "Give this to Betty shell give you your money," he said and I took the note.

After I got my money I was back on the street walking toward the bank to deposit my new check. I was just rounding the corner when an explosion erupted I darted forward as people screamed. The bank came into view with smoke spilling out a giant hole in the wall.

It had to be my bank I thought as I ran into an ally and once in the shadows ripped open my shirt revealing my Spider-Man costume.

Once completely changed I swung out and after doing a flip fired another web and swung around toward the bank.

Meanwhile…

About a block away the wind started to pick up and a red light appeared on the wall of one of the buildings. The light grew and grew until a man sized circular portal grew with swirling light. Runes appeared above the edges and began to swirl until they were a blur.

In the center of the light a small out of focus shadow of a figure appeared walking forward. As it walked forward and the figure grew larger and larger like someone walking through a tunnel. It stepped through the portal which shined behind it and a few seconds later the portal behind the figure vanished and the figure was cast in shadow but before it died completely the light shined enough to illuminate a black spider on its chest.

Back at the bank…

I hit the opposite wall as Speed Demon hit at full speed and I flipped out of the way as Rhino hurled a few desks at me.

"Come on guys can't we just make deposits like normal people?" I asked as I landed on the ceiling then dodged aside as rhino sent another objects my way.

My Spider-Since kicked in and I twisted in mid air and dodged a third object but was clip slightly I was sent spinning into the wall and hit the ground hard. I lifted my self up as Speed Demon came at me with a jutted pipe in his hand. Suddenly the floor in front of him was covered by a web and Speed Demon lost his footing slid on his back into the wall.

Me and Rhino whipped around to look at the hole and in the light stood a shadowed figure with two pieces of cloth swaying in the wind. It stepped forward and I gapped at him.

He wore a costume similar to mine but with differences. He was similarly muscular to me with his costume tight over them. The costume bore a similar spider web design but it was entirely black with red spider web designs and I giant red spider on his chest. The sleeves were short at the shoulder with skin tight gloves that reached up to his elbows.

The mask for instance was made up a red spider web design neck gaiter and strip over the eyes with eye picas like on my mask the end of the strip settling down along his neck between his shoulders. Short dark brown hair could be seen on the top of his head.

"WHATS THIS ANOTHER SPIDER-MAN!" Rhino shouted as Speed Demon climbed to his feet and charged him.

"The name is Scarlet Arachnid, Rhino Boy," he said then leapt into the air as Speed Demon reached him.

He flipped over him and grabbed Speed Demon by the shoulder then still in the air flipped throwing him in giant arch. Speed Demon collided with Rhino in the head knocking him onto his bum.

Scarlet Arachnid landed low on the ground and I leapt to my feet. "I'll take Lightning Lad you take Rhino Butt," he said then leapt forward as the two broke apart.

Scarlet Arachnid nailed Speed Demon with a kick that drove the two of them away near the back of the bank as I faced off against Rhino.

Scarlet Arachnid

Me and Speed Demon separated near a pillar and he charged me and I grabbed the pillar and swung around. I nailed him with a kick to his back and he launched forward and I fired my webbing. Getting him in his right shoulder I pulled back hard and he was launched off his feet and twisted around and I nailed him in the gut with a rising knee.

He was launched into the ceiling and landed hard on the ground and I looked behind me.

I turned back to Speed Demon in front of me and webbed his legs up holding onto the ends.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have a deposit to make!" I said swinging around and hurled Speed Demon into the safe.

I leapt over the counter after him and slammed the safe door closed on him and locked him in.

Peter

I leapt over Rhino as he charged and he barreled a new hole in the wall and was out in the streets. He turned to face me as I leapt through the hole and spun in mid air as he threw a parking meter and a bench at me. Before I landed and fired webbing into his face.

As he wobbled about blindly and I fired another set of webs at the object behind him then another pair joined mine. I looked up at Scarlet Arachnid on the wall and the two of us pulled the cement truck over Rhino. The two of us looked at the truck for a moment then Rhino burst out of the cement truck and he looked at us after tearing the webbing off his face.

I took a step back as he moved out of the truck and toward us then one by one his limbs froze as the cement dried. He froze completely less than a foot from me and I let out a great puff of air.

I turned and looked up at Scarlet Arachnid as he sat easy on the wall as he looked down at me. "Thanks for the save man," I said.

"No problem," he said then his head turned at the sound of sirens and he fired a web.

"Where you going?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I don't like publicity but I'll see you around," he said then swung away.

Half an hour later…

I landed softly on the old warehouse and looked around me before crawled down the wall and swung in through a window. I landed softly and crept to the shadows till I was well in the interior of the warehouse.

I looked in the shadows and felt her close. "Black Widow I know you're here" I said then looked up.

I smiled when I saw her crouched on the ceiling smiling at me then dropped down twisting in mid air to land on her feet. She was about as tall as me with long red hair that she had in a braid. Her costume was entirely black with a white spider that stretched over her chest and abdomen. Across her face was a mask that covered her eyes and like mind the ends dangled almost to the end of her hair

"Looks like you're loosing your touch there bro," she said slipping her mask off showing green eyes.

I smiled and pulled down my gaiter and slipped off my mask revealing identical eyes. "May, I knew you where here when I arrived. Did you make contact?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I made contact with Jackpot. What about you and Spider-Man?" she asked as she sat on the wall.

I nodded and walked up the wall and once on the ceiling turned and faced her. "Yeah I made contact and I had some fun with Speed Demon and Rhino to" I said.

She smiled. "I hope this works out" she said.

I nodded. "Me too but remember they can't know who we are Strange was very specific about that," I said.

She nodded. "Speaking of which when do you think he'll know we're here?" she asked.

"He already does," said a voice in the darkness and the two of us whipped around.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE READING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ON STORIES MINE OR NOT**


	2. Greetings

Seeing nothing, I stepped forward trying to peer into the gloom. "Strange?" I asked then my Spider Sense went haywire.

Less than a second May and me dodged out of the way as energy blats rocketed toward us. We took various covers as the blats hit home knocking holes twice the size of us in the wall and ceiling.

"That's a heck of a greeting," I muttered from my hiding place and looked over at May.

"We doing this Ben?" she asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah we're doing this but don't hurt him," I said and we darted out f hiding.

We dodged and flipped over numerous attacks at us and at one point; I was force to form a shield using my webbing. "STRANGE LISTEN TO US!" I shouted skidding back as a spell hit the shield then spinning I flipped over another hurling the shield at him.

It froze in mid air then launched back at us nailing May in the chest throwing her against the wall and the webbing frame came loose and pinned her. I hesitated when I saw this, in that was nailed by a spell, and after being launched off my feet was thrown against the wall next to her. That is when Strange his cape billowing slightly stepped out of the shadows his raised hands glowing slightly.

He glared at us. "WHO ARE YOU! SOME AGENT OF MEPHISTO! WHAT MORE DOES HE WANT FROM THEM!" he shouted.

I glared back at his accusation. "May…?" I said.

"Oh yeah big bro the kiddy gloves are coming off," she said.

I closed my eyes for a second concentrating and opening them I brought my hands together severing the spell. Next to me the webbing holding May burst into black flames and she remained hovering in the air as I dropped to the ground and crouching low spun in a circle and hurled a ball of fire at him from between my palms. Strange blocked my attack with a shield spell by was nailed in the shoulder by an energy blast from May.

I dive rolled under another attack then incasing my webbing with energy hitting him in the ankles. Pulling hard he's launched off his feet onto his back and spinning onto the ground may fires her webbing hitting the wall behind Strange. A small black light from the webbing cuts a large square of the wall and pulling it the section fell onto Strange who phased though it.

I leapt at him my hands incased in energy, grabbed him in his ghost like state, and drove him into the wall despite his phasing spell. Then I leapt up and a spell from May launched from her hands and landing next to her and added my spell to hers. Both of our muscles strain as we struggle to keep him there as he struggles.

"I… think… we… need… more power," I muttered struggling and we reach out and take each other's hand I felt our power merge and his struggles slowly die down.

"You got him," I said breathing hard.

"Yeah he's not going anywhere," she muttered back and the two of us stepped forward. Still holding hands.

"Are you going to be a good boy and listen to us," I said.

He glared at us. "Do I have much of a choice," he growled back.

"Hey you're the one who attacked us!" May barked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! This arguing isn't going to solve anything! Now if we let you go will you listen to us?" I asked again and after giving me a set of dagger eyes, he nodded.

Slowly we lowered our hands, the energy died away, and he lightly fell to the floor. "The two of you had better have one hell of an excuse or I will not hesitate to kill you both," he muttered.

"Well then let's get one thing straight to the point first Mephisto didn't send us _you did_," I said and he stared.

"_What_?" he said in disbelief.

May stepped forward. "We're the son and daughter of Peter and MJ Parker from the world the reality they originally came from. You saved us from obliteration then raised and trained us especially when you found great power in us. When you thought us ready you sent us here to undo what Mephisto did to them," she said.

He looked from me to May and back again. "That is a hell of a excuse but how do I know your tell the truth," he muttered.

"Why would we lie about this?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I can think of a few reasons but if what you say is true then Mephisto knows you're here as well. But I warn both of you now Peter and MJ are my friends and if you two lied to me today you won't live to regret it," he said and I nodded then whipped around extended my hand and a unseen person as thrown against the wall.

"Always were one for surprise attacks Wong," I barked as he appeared out of thin air.

I then turned to Strange. "All we ask is that you trust us even if it's a little," I said.

He nodded and I released Wong who walked over to join Strange at his side. "Remember my words and also remember what this also means," he said then in a wisp of smoke vanished.

"We won't ever forget Doc," I muttered as me and May held each other close.

_THE LAIR OF MEPHISTO…_

Mephisto watched the events take place as the image floated before him as he sat on his throne of skulls. As he watched, Strange vanish and Ben and May leave the warehouse remasked he sprang to his feet roaring with anger whipping the image away with a wave of his hand.

"YOU MEDDLING WIZARD! I have come too far! I will not allow this to happen!" he roared and some of his minions ran in their terror.


End file.
